


Hold My Hand

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons goes ice skating!





	

Fitz had thought it would be a good idea to go ice-skating. That was until he remembered he had never ice-skated before. A few hours ago, he had been so proud of himself. He had suggested it a few days ago knowing that it would be a nice romantic date for him and Jemma.

But as they walked in and Fitz’s eye caught sight of the rink his eyes grew wide. _Dammit!_ Fitz thought as he watched Jemma walking briskly towards the counter to rent their skates. What was he gonna do? _Well there’s a good chance you’re gonna fall on your face,_ Fitz thought as he followed Jemma in. Soon he found himself sitting in the seats that surrounded the ice lacing the sharp bladed shoes to his feet.

Jemma moved faster than him and took to the ice before he had even laced up his first skate. Fitz’s eyes followed her at she gracefully glided across the ice. He knew she had skated before, but he had, had no idea she was this good. Fitz watched as she spun and twirled. He could feel his mouth hanging open but didn’t to close it. It would just fall open again if he did. She looked like a swan drifting across a lake. Jemma looked absolutely stunning as her soft brown hair flew out behind her and a giddy grin played on her lips.

She looked up at Fitz and with a wave of her hand; she motioned him down to her.

“Oh shit,” he whispered under his breath. Timidly, he pulled himself from the chair and wobbled towards the edge of the rink. “You know Jemma, I think I’d rather just watch you.” He gulped as she looking like something out of a fairytale skated towards him. “You look amazing out there.”

Jemma slid to a halt in front of where he stood against the barrier. “Oh come one Fitz! Wasn’t skating your idea?”

“Okay so listen,” Fitz said with a sigh. “I can’t skate.”

Jemma let out a little giggle and shook her head. “Well why didn’t you say something? Take my hand! I’ll teach you!”  
Fitz felt his cheeks burn. _Oh come on! There is no need to be embarrassed!_ He told himself. _You share a bed with this beautiful woman surely you can skate with her._

So Fitz’s let his finger intertwine with Jemma’s and let her guide him to the edge of the rink.

“Okay just put one foot in front of the other,” Jemma grinned taking both of Fitz’s hands in hers. “It’s slippery at first, but you’ll get the hang of it.”

Jemma could not have been more right. Fitz almost fell as he took his first steps onto the slick ice. But his girlfriend held him tightly, so he remained up right. Fitz felt his legs begin to wobble slightly with nerves and uncertainty.

But then he felt Jemma pull him closer. So close in fact that their bodies pressed together. Her soft lips pecked his cold nose and the she began to skate backwards, dragging him along with her.   
Fitz was both terrified and exhilarated. His heart raced as the two of them skated across the ice. He felt as if he was a kite and Jemma was letting him fly. “Wow!” Fitz shouted his legs shaking beneath him as Jemma made a sharp turn. But she didn’t let go of his hands. “Jemma we’re going too fast!”

And Fitz was right. All it took was a little trip and both Jemma and Fitz were sent crashing down to the cold hard ice.

They were a tangled of limbs and laughter. Fitz leaned up as he found himself laying over Jemma. “Sorry, but I told you so. And sorry if I’m crushing you!” Fitz gave an awkward chuckle.

But all his girlfriend did was burst with laughter. She clapped a hand to her forehead as her voice filled with joyous giggles. “I mean it’s not like we’ve never been in this position before Fitz.”

Fitz felt his cheeks grow hot again as he gave a low chuckle. He sighed as he couldn’t help but stare down at Jemma’s pink cheeks and nose. She looked so cute when her hair was a mess, like it was now. “Well maybe later,” he winked down at her. “But right now, you have promised to teach me to skate.”

“And teach you I shall! But you’ve got to get off me first.”  



End file.
